D.light
D.light DesignТакже d.light, d-light, d.light design; D.light Energy Pvt Ltd — международная инжиниринговая и торговая компания — разработчик, производитель и один из крупнейших в мире дистрибьюторов бюджетных светодиодных осветительных приборов на солнечных батареях для домохозяйств в Индии, Африке и Южной Америке; а также одноимённая торговая марка. Организация Компания D.light Design основана в 2007 году Сэмом Голдманом и Недом Тозуном, которые первое время были её основными руководителями. В 2010 году председателем совета директоров, а в марте 2011 года CEO D.light Design стал Донн Тайс, ранее занимавший ведущие руководящие посты в компании с 2008 года. Штаб-квартира D.light Design расположена Джорджтауне на Большом Каймане (Острова Кайман, Британские заморские территории). Дополнительные офисы открыты в США (Сан-Франциско), Китае, Индии и Восточной Африке. В штате у компании на 2010 год числилось около 80 сотрудников. Компания провела четыре сессии по привлечению инвестиций (посев, A, B, C). В частости акционерами компании стали Acumen (A и C), Сеть Омидьяра © и Gray Ghost Ventures (A и C). Часть из них ввели своих представителей в Совет директоров D.light Design. В 2011 году сообщалось, что к компании обращались представители General Electric с желанием наладить стратегическое пратнёрство. Деятельность Продукция компании спроектирована, а бизнес-модель выстроена в соответствии с заявляемой миссией — обеспечением доступа беднейших слоёв населения мира к солнечной электроэнергетике. Главными продуктами компании являются светодиодные лампы и фонари различной мощности со встроенными солнечными батареями и их системы. Первый коммерческий продукт был представлен D.light Design в 2008 году. В Индии продажи начались с лампы Nova стоимостью 30 долларов, которая после дневной зарядки может светить в течение 12 часов в десять раз ярче используемой до этого керосиновой лампы, а также служить подзарядкой для мобильного телефона. В целом стоимость реализации ламп составляет от 2 до 300 долларов в зависимости от функциональности и размера. Помимо осветительных приборов компания реализует сопутствующие товары, например, зарядные устройства для мобильных телефонов. Основные рынки сбыта продукции расположены в Южной Азии и Африке. Компания официально реализует свои товары в более чем 60 странах. Кроме официальных целевых рынков продукция компании поступает по независимым каналам во многие страны мира. Целевая реализация продукции происходит в основном через местные сети (например, АЗС, сельскохозяйственные кооперативы, НПО и другие), в том числе и в качестве опциональных товаров, например, при покупке кухонных плит. Основной акцент делается на сельские удалённые районы. При продаже используется несколько видов обеспечения доступности товаров, как то микрокредитование и реализация по принципу «плати за то, что используешь». D.light Design разрабатывает и производит специализированную линейку систем солнечной электрификации домохозяйствам с критически низким уровнем доходов для компании M-KOPA, которая впервые разработала и применила технологию «pay-as-you-go» (PAYG) к этой области. Получая массовую обратную реакцию по использованию своей продукции компания ведёт постоянную работу по совершенствованию производимых товаров и каналов сбыта, а также разрабатывает и предлагает новые линейки по направлениям деятельности. Показатели деятельности Компания развивалась стремительными темпами, например, в январе 2010 года D.light Design продал 22 тыс. единиц своей продукции, а спустя месяц — 46 тыс. На 2012 год в Индии производимые D.light Design лампы были установлены в домах миллиона семей. На начало 2014 года компания продала более 6 млн светильников почти в 60 странах. Конечными стейкхолдерами компании на тот момент являлись более 30 млн человек. На тот момент в более 10 000 торговых точек по всему миру продавали 500 000 фонарей в месяц. В течение гарантийного трёхлетнего срока непригодными становились менее чем 0,5 % изделий. По оценкам фонда Acumen на 2015 год у компании было более 13 млн непосредственных бенефициаров, светильники D.light Design привели к экономии домохозяйствами в общей сложности 275 млн долларов США ($150 на семью в течение пяти лет), при этом выбросы углерода были снижены на 375 тыс. тонн в год, и предотвращено было около 2 000 смертей от пожаров. Награды и премии В 2010 году компания отмечена индийской премией Ashden. В 2013 году d.light получил в качестве премии 1,5 млн долларов от Zayed Future Energy Prize. В 2014 году создатели и руководители D.light Design Донн Тайс, Нед Тозун и Сэм Голдман названы Фондом Шваба социальными предпринимателями года. На сайте Всемирного экономического форума опубликован кейс организации. Примечания (по Ханс Тапария, 16 июня 2010 года) }} Ссылки * Официальный сайт: . * Facebook: dlightdesigninc. * CrunchBase: d-light-design. * Публикации: ** Turning on The Light For Customers on Tiny Incomes. ** d.light: Solar power for the poor. ** d.light design sponsors business case for students attending Aspire to Greatness. ** Let there be d.light. ** Learning how to be ecofriendly is an important business skill.. ** From campus to the village. ** Innovation and social entrepreneurship go hand in hand. ** D.light Design names board chairman Donn Tice as CEO. ** How d.light is growing its off-grid solar business: Design and distribution. ** America's Most Promising Social Entrepreneurs. ** Delighting in Delivering Light to the World. Категория:Инжиниринговые компании Категория:Компании оптовой торговли Категория:Компании по алфавиту Категория:Компании Великобритании Категория:Компании США Категория:Организации социального предпринимательства Категория:Солнечная энергия Категория:Социальное предпринимательство в США